it's not like I want to be a girl
by llae
Summary: Bel and Fran was assigned to a mission to assassinate a certain guy in Italy. They followed their target, like their other missions, and was about to kill him until they realized that they followed the wrong guy and much worse, it's a girl! Why does the girl look a lot like their targeted person? Rated T for language, no pairings yet... disclaimer: I do not own khr
1. Chapter 1: The girl at the woods

It was the worst day for Dani. She looked around and saw the large trees surrounding her. She was already exhausted from all the running she did and her brown hair was in a mess. She wore her favorite shirt and also her jacket. She looked down and saw the shoes that was once brand new. She sighed, "Can this day get any worse?" she asked herself. Unfortunately it can...

The forest was quiet except for her panting and the weird sounds that must have been coming from the wild animals that must be lurking around. She suddenly heard a rustling sound behind her and almost jump out of fright. She turned around and saw a squirrel staring right at her.

"Oh, that almost scared me to death, she exclaimed to herself loudly. Someone tapped her back and she almost let out a loud scream. "Don't run away anymore, sempai will kill you quickly... I think..." the monotonous voice said to her.

She turned around and saw the owner of the voice. He was taller than her with teal hair that matches his teal eyes. He has dark blue triangles under his eyes which she somehow find it cute. And a big obviously seen frog-hat that he wears on top of his head.

"Oi... why are you staring at me like that?" he asked. She tried to answer his question but she was interrupted by a whooshing sound followed by a loud thud to the tree nearest to her. She looked back and saw the thing that almost killed her, it was a silver weird-looking knife sticking to the tree. Then a creep laugh was suddenly heard from nowhere.

"Ushishishi..." the creepy laugh came from a blonde-haired guy with, who just appeared in front of them. He also has a messy hair with over-growned bangs and an expensive-looking crown on top of his head.

"Don't play with our target, fake prince…" the boy with a frog-hat told the blonde-haired guy. "Or else Squ-sempai will lecture us again…" he added monotonously. The blonde-haired guy just sniggered and threw knives at his accomplice. "Shut it Fran, and drop the fake." He ordered the guy who-was-just-named Fran. "Eh? Sempai, where's our target? he asked the prince while looking around. "Huh?" the prince said who also noticed the problem. "We are really going to be killed…" Fran monotonously said while thinking of the things their boss and their second-in-command will torture them when they find out about this. "Stop spacing around Froggie, let's go find our target" the prince said to him while sniggering.

While the two guys were arguing, Dani didn't waste her time. When she saw the self-proclaimed prince she suddenly run away as fast as her feet can get, she's not dumb enough to not figure out that the guy with knives was dangerous.

To where she's going she doesn't know. She just run and run until she finally figured out that she's lost. She sighed again, "Well, at least she got away from those maniacs…" she thought to herself. She continued to roam around the forest, hoping that she might find a house or something where she could stay. While she was still walking, her stomach suddenly grumbled. "Well, that's just great…I'm lost and now I'm really famished…" she complained to herself while cursing her bad luck. When she was about to give up, she suddenly saw a castle. Well, not just any castle but a huge castle. The lights were open and she sneaked inside, thinking it was a good idea….

She got inside and saw a long, dark hallway in which she decided to follow. She suddenly stopped when she heard a very loud scream that almost broke her ear drums. "VOOOIIIIII!" the scream came from a tall man with long silver hair. He has gray eyes and a mechanized sword that was attached to his left hand. "WHY DID YOU BRATS, LET YOUR PREY ESCAPE!" he continued screaming to the two guys, who were obviously not listening to him.

"Sempaaiii…. It was not my fault that he escaped… It was Bel-sempai's fault… He didn't kill him instantly…" the shorter one reasoned monotonously.

"Wait! I know that voice!" she thought to herself. She squinted her eyes and saw the boy with the enormous frog-hat. She cursed herself and decided to turn away when she was suddenly stopped by an another thud in the wall she was standing next to.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE HALLWAY AGAIN!?" the silver-haired man screamed. The blonde guy just sniggered and said those four simple words that made Dani's blood froze. "We have a visitor…" the guy said while sniggering.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the bloody castle

**Hello again~ this is my first story, so thanks for reading it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the bloody castle!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SPOILED PRINCE!?" the silver-haired guy screamed again. The prince just sniggered while his superior was yelling at him.

"Thank god that guy screamed…"Dani thought to herself while sighing in relief. Because of that scream she unfroze from her shock and she was able to walk again. She walked briskly in the dark, long corridor while trying not to make a sound, which is hard for her because of her clumsy attitude. She made a sigh of relief when she saw the window that she had used as a while ago as her entrance. "Maybe my luck is getting back…" she thought to herself while still walking briskly to the window. While walking, the door near the window suddenly burst open which, of course, almost scared her to death. Then a man with a moustache and an-umbrella-like thing that was sticking out his back suddenly burst out and shouted outside the corridor.

"Oi, quiet down!" the man shouted. "Xanxus-sama is trying to sleep! If he wakes up I'll…." his voice faltered because of the girl that was staring at her. She stared at him and he stared back. During that awkward silence, a desk suddenly sailed in. She quickly ducked but the man wasn't so lucky….. the desk must have been aimed at him because his head took the whole impact and he collapsed on the floor holding his head in pain.

"Shut up!" a muffled but was obviously an angry voice came from the room. She just stared at the man who was on the floor trying hard to contain her laughter and to not burst out laughing because she might be found out by the assassins following her. (emphasize the word _hard_…)

Then Fran, the boy with the frog-hat, was suddenly behind her and spoke in his abnormally normal monotonous voice, "headshot…." "Ushishishishishi…" the self-proclaimed prince sniggered. "Caught the target, Fran." he said while throwing knives at the girl.

"Shit!" she cursed while she barely ducked all the knives. The prince continued to throw knives at the girl, obviously entertained because of playing with his target. "Incoming…" Fran said monotonously which caused her to panic and almost got hit in the back with one of the prince's knife. "VOOOIIIIII! QUIT FUCKING AROUND!" the long-haired swordsman screamed behind them. The girl turned around and saw the swordsman running to their direction.

"Uwaaa….sempai's already pissed…" Fran said monotonously beside her. "Ushishishi…" the prince sniggered again. "Playtime is over… let's kill our target immediately." he added. He threw another batch of knives at her but she dodged almost all of it and was grazed at her leg which caused her to fall down.

"Eh? I thought playtime's over? Let's kill him already… I'm tired…" Fran said monotonously while rubbing his eyes. "Wait!" the girl pleaded. The girl's voice made the two stop and stare at her. "Eh? Why do you sound like a girl? Are you gay?" Fran asked her. The girl was bewildered because the reaction of the guys who was trying to kill her was not what she expected. "Well… um… yes, I mean no! I am not a gay, I'm a girl." she answered Fran's question. "Eh?" he said monotonously and turned around to ask his superior. "Isn't our target a boy, sempai?" he asked. "Huh? Now that you mentioned it…" the prince answered back also confused.

"VOOOIIIII! WHY DID YOU SCUMBAGS STOP!?" the swordsman screamed at the other two while running towards them. The two looked at the swordsman and the swordsman glared back. "Uwaaaa…. Squ-sempai… I think we got the wrong person…." Fran monotonously said to the swordsman. "VOOOIIIII! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT FROGGIE!?" the swordsman asked but it sounded more like a demand. "Squ-sempai… well….our target was suppose to be a boy but… um….the one we were following was a girl instead." the prince said to the swordsman while pointing the girl. "WHAT!?" the swordsman boomed. "We mean that we got the wrong person and we followed a girl instead." Fran flatly said to his superior with a blank face. "So….. what now?" the prince asked and looked at the girl who was looking at her grazed foot.

They all stared at the girl and she stared right back at them. "Where am I, anyway?" she asked the trio. "Ushishishi…" the prince sniggered. "You're at the Varia headquarters, the Vongola's independent assassination group." he answered. "Eh? Isn't it wrong to say it like that to trespassers?" Fran asked the others. "The prince can do whatever he wants." the prince simply answered while sniggering. Fran just shrugged, muttering something about 'sempai having the same excuse over again'. The prince heard it but just sniggered. "VOOIIIII! SHUT UP!" the swordsman screamed at the two. While the three assassins were arguing, a flamboyant guy with a mohawk and a large sunglasses that almost covered his face, went out from one of the rooms and looked out at the commotion happening outside. "Mou~ Squ-chan… keep it down a little, it's already late and you really don't want to wake and piss Xanxus-sama off. He might throw another tequila bottle at you." the guy said to the swordsman while giggling.

"VOOOIIII! I DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR SHITTY BOSS ANYWAY! AND I TOLD YOU ALREADY, DO NOT CALL ME SQU-CHAN!" the swordsman screamed back at the guy, obviously irritated. "Mah, mah… Squ-chan… you're really such a tsundere." the man said while giggling at the swordsman's outburst. "When can I leave?" the girl interrupted them. Fran just looked blankly at the swordsman while the prince just ushishishi'd again. The swordsman sighed and looked at the girl. "Since you already know our headquarters, you cannot get back to your place anymore." the swordsman told the girl while pointing his sword at her. "Oh…." the girl's voice faltered. "Hmmm?" Fran said with a bored face. "Well, okay then~ It's not like I can change your decision, anyway." the girl added happily, suddenly changing her mood. "Eh?" the swordsman exclaimed, shocked at the reaction of the girl. "Ara? Squ-sempai are you worried about that girl?" Fran asked his superior. "HELL NO!" the swordsman retorted back while the prince just sniggered at the swordsman's answer.

The man with a mohawk hairstyle noticed the girl and introduced himself as Lussuria. "Nee~ I'm Lussuria… but you can call me, Luss nee-san." he happily told the girl. "Um… okay then, Luss nee-san…I'm Dani." the girl introduced herself to Lussuria. She looked at the tall swordsman and asked him. "Um… mister swordsman sir? Why are you even hunting me? Did I do something wrong?" the girl bombarded him with questions. "VOOIIII! Shut up! You ask too many questions! And it was not my fault, it's those idiots fault!" the swordsman answered in a loud voice while pointing his sword at the two assassins who was trying to kill her a while ago. Fran just looked at them with a bored face and the prince just gave them his famous cheshire smile.

Lussuria went near the swordsman and introduced him. "Nee~ Dani-chan, this is Superbi Squalo or Squ-chan, our second-in command." he said to the girl. "VOI! I told you not to call me Squ-chan!" the swordsman said."That's Belphegor or Bel-chan." he said, pointing the blonde prince. The prince looked at them and sniggered. "And that's Fran." he introduced the teal-haired boy. "Yo…" he said in his monotonous voice. "VOI! Are you done with the introductions? We still have a lot of assignments and paperwork tomorrow." Squalo interrupted them."Sempaaiii…I'm already sleepy… can I sleep now?" he asked Squalo while rubbing his eyes. Squalo just nodded at him and Fran went to the room next to Lussuria's. "Um, can I too?" the girl asked Squalo. "Okay… you're temporary room is the vacant room right next to Belphegor's." he answered. "Nee~ Goodnight everyone!" Lussuria said while heading towards his room. Squalo turned around and headed to the opposite corridor. "Oi, peasant. Are you coming or what?" Belphegor said, already halfway across the corridor. The girl turned at him and followed the prince.

They went downstairs and turned to the left corridor with a lot of picture frames on the wall. She entertained herself on looking at the pictures, when suddenly Belphegor stopped and the girl bumped at him as a result. "Hey, don't tell me you're also going inside my room?" he asked the girl while sniggering. "Um, no... where's my room then?" she asked the prince. "There." he said, while pointing a room in front of his room. "Oh, okay… thanks, I guess." she said to the prince. Belphegor just gave him a cheshire smile and went inside his room sniggering. She went inside the room and saw a large bed in the middle with a small dresser next to it. She was really tired because of the chase a while ago and immediately went to bed without changing her clothes. After a few minutes she already fell asleep and dreamed of something nostalgic to her.

_"Hmmm?" a brunette boy said looking at her. He's slightly taller than her but they both have the same dark brown eyes and pale skin. "What are you waiting for? We're gonna be late for the party." he said. Before she could reply, the boy already grabbed her hand and dragged her along. "You've been spacing a lot lately, is something bothering you?" he said, glancing at her. She just shrugged and the boy sighed. They stopped in front of a familiar house and a woman wearing a white dress went out and signaled them to come in. They went inside and turned left towards the living room. The living room was large and an expensive looking chandelier was hanging in the ceiling with a large carpet covering the floor. In the middle of the room was a small glass table with a small flower decoration on top. She scanned the room and saw a girl seating in a couch smiling sadistically at them. "You're late." was all she said before the dream faded._

Paste your document here...


End file.
